


Three Taps

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 10, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 10: PatternSometimes omega!Becky gets into a quiet mood and alpha!Charlotte takes care of her girl.





	Three Taps

**Author's Note:**

> ABO fic!
> 
> I'm playing with Becky's background to fit the story.

Sunlight streams through the blinds in the kitchen as the sun begins to set. Becky huddles down in her blankets, the heated one on the bottom helping to calm her down. It smells like Charlotte, like flowers and her mother’s garden and everything she needs at the moment. Her body feels like it could float away at any minute, so the weight helps her.

She watches as her alpha dances across the room, humming along with the soft sounds of the old-timey radio. Her golden hair is pulled up into a ponytail, shorter strands falling into her face. The air conditioning brings with it a small air current moves those wisps of hair.

It’s calming as she watches Charlotte as she moves, her eyes following the movement of muscle and her hands and arms and--

“Becky?”

The redhead peeks her head out from her blanket nest and just blinks at Charlotte. The blonde puts down the quinoa she’d been measuring into a cup and turns around to face the living room. When they’d bought this house, the two of them decided on an open floor plan with a second floor for the bedrooms. This also helps when Becky’s in one of her nonverbal moments. They’re rare, have been since their forced separation for the feud ended, but they happen. Becky knows Charlotte worries when they do, stresses out about what she could have done to cause it. However, the redhead believes it to be a survival instinct she learned during her darker years. Before Charlotte and before WWE, during her runs on the streets with those alphas and burly betas that drank too much and smoked too much.

“Becky?” Charlotte tries again, coming to sit next to Becky but not encroaching on her blanket nest. The redhead gets very territorial during these times, remembering what it felt like to have everything taken from her. “Is there anything I can do?”

The redhead remains silent, but she reaches out with one hand and Charlotte meets her halfway, leaving her hand, palm up, in between them.

During these times when Becky retreats into herself, wants to be left alone, feels like she could float away and never get down, she doesn’t like to talk. But it helps that Charlotte’s there, her comforting alpha scent permeating the room, like she’s pumping out more of it than usual. The weighted blanket doubles as a heated one.

Becky reaches out and taps Charlotte’s palm three times, pulls her finger away, then taps it three times again. Charlotte, slowly, reaches out and does the same on Becky’s thigh in both an understanding and sympathetic gesture that Becky appreciates.

“Do you want me to stay with you or make dinner? Because we can eat later if that’s what you need.”

Becky does the same three-tap pattern on her palm and leans into Charlotte, pressing her nose to her pulse point, breathing in her scent. She remembers when Charlotte gets like this too, that smelling the scent of her mate. The blonde gets her own bouts where she remembers those times with her previous partners, her alpha ones, and Becky knows that Charlotte needs to be left alone. Sometimes that means Charlotte leaves to go on a drive and will come home, looking for cuddles and tea and just time spent together in bed.

“Okay,” Charlotte whispers as she pulls Becky, with all of her blankets, into her lap, pressing her nose into red hair. Becky sighs and snuggles closer, watching the sunset together. Eventually, Becky nods off, the regular pattern of her breathing matching Charlotte’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!
> 
> Tomorrow: Snow


End file.
